Tomb of The Dragon Emperor and The Medjais
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Madison Bay nee O'Connell simply wanted to bring her family to visit her brother, Rick. What she didn't expect was to be dragged to China on another quest to stop another mummy. This time, bringing her kids with her. DISCONTINUED.
1. Our Wonderful Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

a/n: CHANGE OF PLANS. Ardeth WILL be in the story with Maddie. Amira will be in it too... And after 12 years, they have 3 children together: Zia (12), Shana (10), and Hazim (9). so here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Ardeth?" I asked him one evening as we finished the patrol, "I was thinking...maybe it's time to go and visit Rick." I haven't contacted my brother ever since we bid farewell to each other twelve years ago. He probably had no idea I had kids now. Don't blame me; it's difficult to contact anyone in the Medjai Camp. Besides, if I sent him a letter of some sort, then I would have to travel all the way to Cairo to do it. Ardeth probably won't let me go anyway.

"You are right," Ardeth agreed in English, "I'm sure you miss him," He added, slipping back into his native tongue: Arabic. I smiled at him and nodded. Ardeth always knew exactly how I felt, and why I felt that way. It was almost the same with my brother when we were younger. "And I miss Amira too."

Now, Amira was a different story. Despite the fact that we returned to camp all those years ago, she was never happy, until I realized that she had somehow fallen in love with Jonathan. I wonder how anyone can love him. But she did fall in love with him, and in the end, decided to move to China with him. Jonathan now owned a night club named Imhotep's after Imhotep, of course, in China and the business seemed to be well. Amira hadn't even met Shana or Hazim yet. Hazim was going to be the future leader of the Medjai...

"We should pay them all a visit," I suggested in Arabic, "And bring our kids with us too." Ardeth's eyes opened wide with disbelief.

"Madison, are you serious?" He asked. "It's too dangerous to bring those three along!"

"Those three needs to see the world," I pointed out, "Besides, Albus can take care of things in camp while we're away. Don't worry. Zia and Shana already know a few self defense moves already, so we should be fine." He sighed, giving in. I smiled triumphantly. Ardeth never argued with me. By now, we had reentered the camp. Our three children came running towards us, with Shana in the lead. Hazim was the quieter one, a lot like Ardeth in a way. He walked slowly with a serious, deep in thought expression on his face. I couldn't help laughing at his expression. It was hard to believe anyone can be so serious at such a young age, but then again, this was the future Medjai leader I'm talking about. Hazim had Ardeth's personality through and through. Not to mention his looks. Shana looked a lot like me, while Zia was a mixture of us both.

"Mommy!" Shana wailed, "Hazim pushed me again!" I slipped off my horse and studied the scraped knee that she was holding.

"I did not!" Hazim complained, "She fell by herself! Even Zia agrees with me!" Zia simply nodded without speaking. I frowned at them.

"Tell the truth, now, Shana. Did Hazim really push you?" I asked her gently, and through her tears, she nodded. I sighed and hugged her.

"Hazim, you know better than to treat your sister like that," Ardeth scolded, "So you should apologize. I'm sure she'll forgive you if you do. Won't you, Shana?" He added, turning to the silently crying girl. She slowly nodded her head and rubbed her eyes.

"So_rry,_" Hazim mutttered.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" I prompted. "Come on, Shana, dear. I'll clean up that cut for you." I led her towards our tent. "It's just a small cut, honey. Don't worry. Didn't I ever tell you about that time when I died?" Her eyes stretched wider and she stopped crying.

"Are you a ghost?" She asked. I smiled.

"No, sweetie. I'm still alive." I answered, rubbing her wound with the alcohol that Jamila had brought me a few days ago. She grimaced but didn't complain as I bandaged the cut. "See? You're all cleaned up now!"

"Thanks, Mom," She said with a small smile, before running off again.

* * *

When Ardeth and I announced to our children that we were going to England to visit my brother, both Shana and Zia shrieked with excitement and started jumping up and down happily; Hazim pushing Shana earlier was entirely forgotten. Hazim wasn't as excited, but I could see a small half-smile on his face.

"When are we leaving?" Zia asked.

"Soon," I told her.

"Hurray!" Shana yelled, spinning a not-so-happy Hazim around the room. I sighed.

"Albus will take care of things while I'm away," Ardeth added, turning to his brother, who nodded.

"Time to make arrangements," I announced, standing up.

"Arrangements?" Hazim wondered.

"Travel arrangements, you idiot," Shana hissed to him. He frowned, and she giggled. Zia rolled her eyes but didn't speak. Zia's personality was a lot like mine. I chuckled to myself, watching my kids run around.

"This will be enjoyable," I whispered to Ardeth beside me, and he laughed.

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

a/n: CHANGE OF PLANS. Ardeth WILL be in the story with Maddie. Amira will be in it too... And after 12 years, they have 3 children together: Zia (12), Shana (10), and Hazim (9).

* * *

Our little family made it to England in no time. Ardeth was not entirely happy to leave his tribe, and I didn't blame him. But he wasn't going to let me take three children across seas by myself, which was _so _gentlemen-like, and insisted that he came along. Naturally, Rick now had a new, larger house with servants. He and Evie had retired, and Alex was now in college. I did not know this, however. I grinned as his house came into view. We got out of the taxi, and I had to admit after living in the desert for so long and being 'isolated', England looked very different. I took a deep breath before walking forward, placing my hand on the doorbell and rang it. An unfamiliar man opened the door and peered out at us.

"Sorry! This must be the wrong house!" I stammered, frowning.

"I thought you said this was the house, mommy!" Shana whined. Ardeth did the right thing. Of course, he asked the man.

"This must be the O'Connell mansion, right?" He asked the man, who nodded.

"What do you want with him?" The man asked rudely.

"Just tell him that his old friend is back," I said. I didn't need to tell the stranger anything that related our family. Ardeth was his friend, so it did make sense. I had no idea how much money Rick now had...

"Wait one moment," The doorman muttered, then disappeared into the house.

"Maddie! ?" Rick exclaimed, appearing at the door with Evie behind him. He flung his arms around me in a hug so tight I could barely breath. "Is it really you? What are you doing here?"

"Just...paying...you...a...surprised...visit," I choked, gasping for breath, "...with...my...family."

"Ardeth!" Evie said, smiling. "And who are these three lovely children?"

"This...is Zia," I introduced, breaking from Rick's embrace and pushing her forward. "My eldest daughter." At this, Rick's eyes widened with surprise, while I looked proud. "This is Shana, and this is Hazim, my second daughter and only son." All three of them nodded politely as I introduced each of them.

"Wow, Maddie. I had no idea you had a family this big!" Evie commented while I managed to smile. "They have a wonderful father."

"They do," I agreed, flashing Ardeth a loving glance as Rick and Evie led us inside. Ardeth grinned.

"This is amazing!" Shana gasped, "I've never seen anything like it! Mommy, I wish we had a house this big!" I sighed.

"We don't. So quit complaining already!" Hazim snapped rudely before I could comment.

"Are they always like that?" Rick remarked, nodding towards Shana and Hazim, who were once again in a fight.

"Yeah. Always," I sighed. "They're driving me crazy!" Rick chuckled.

"Shana is a lot like Alex. I'm sure they would've been great friends if they were the same age," Rick commented with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of Alex...he's in college now! I hope he's doing fine."

"Oh, he'll be fine, my friend." Ardeth reassured Rick.

"I wouldn't think that," Zia whispered to Shana, who burst out laughing.

"Cut it out, you three," I snapped sharply. "I'm sorry, Rick. This must be unexpected."

"Of course." He said, "But I'm still glad you're here. There's plenty of room for your family here. We just finished dinner, but if you'll hungry, feel free to tell me."

"We're fine," Ardeth said. I nodded.

* * *

The next day, we had an unexpected visitor. He was here to see Evie and Rick, of course, but I decided to listen in as well while I gave Ardeth the job of taking care of Zia, Shana, and Hazim. What a great mother I am.

"First of all, I would like to say that the Foreign Office appreciates all that you did during the war," The man said to the O'Connells. I lingered quietly by the door. "But...I've been sent to offer you one last assignment." At this, my interest increased.

"I'm afraid we've retired from the espionage game, haven't we, dear?" Evie said, turning to Rick. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, we've…We don't do that anymore. We're finished." Rick agreed. "Completely done." After a second thought, he added "Just out of curiosity…what is the mission anyway?"

"We need you to courier this…to Shanghai," The man answered, placing a box on the table. It looked more like a chest. I got closer to take a look. Evie looked surprised.

"Nice piece of ice," Rick remarked as Evie took it out of the box.

"It's the Eye of Shangri-La!" Evie exclaimed, gently turning the "ice" around in her hands, "If you believe the legend, it points to the Pool of Eternal life." She explained.

"That doesn't sound good," I muttered, knowing now that whenever there was a legend of some sort, things will definitely not turn out too well. Look what happened to Hamunaptra, the "City of the Dead".

"It was smuggled out of China in 1940. Now, the government would like to return it to the Shanghai Museum as a sign of good faith to the Chinese people," The man explained. I could hear Shana's excited squealing coming from down the hall. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "And with your expertise in the field, we naturally thought of you."

"Oh! Oh...we'd be so flattered! Oh...but Rick and I...we made a promise to each other after the war that we would...um...settle down" Evie said.

"That's right. Yeah, we did, didn't we?" Rick agreed.

"I see. Well, I must admit I am a bit disappointed. Postwar China is very dangerous. There a lot of factions that would love to get their hands on the Eye of Shangri-La. In lesser hands, the Eye could be lost forever.

"We couldn't let that happen, could we?" Evie commented just as Shana burst into the room.

"You should go! You should go!" She pleaded, jumping up and down.

"Shana, what are you doing here?" I growled, pulling her out of the room. "Excuse me. My daughter is a bit...excited," I mumbled to the man, shooting Shana a death glare before adding to Ardeth outside, "I thought I told you to keep an eye on them!" Before quickly coming back into the room.

"No, that could be...bad, for the world." Rick muttered.

"The world...terrible," Evie agreed.

"You know, she has a brother who lives in Shanghai along with my sister's husband's sister," Rick realized suddenly while pointing at Evie then at me.

"Jonathan and Amira!" Evie realized.

"Yes," The man said, "He owns a nightclub, if I'm not mistaken."

"We have been meaning to visit them," Evie said, turning back to Rick. "We could..."

"We should," Rick added.

"We could drop in and surprise them!" I suggested, "And my children would love to meet him." Even if I didn't want the three of them to be dragged on a trip that could turn out to be very, very dangerous.

"Say hello," Rick said.

"Why not?" Evie agreed.

"Does this mean...we can count on you one last time?" The man asked hopefully.

"Yes," Evie replied.

"Hurray!" Shana squealed, pushing back into the room with Zia and Hazim following. "We're going to China!"

"This will be fun!" Zia agreed, her eyes shining with excitement. "I'm tired of sticking around in camp all day! Life's so _boring_!"

"Oh, no. You three are not going anywhere," I snapped.

"I want to see Aunty!" Shana whined, "Please? Mommy? Daddy?"

"Maybe we should go too," Ardeth suggested, joining me in the room. I groaned.

"Not you too, Ardeth?"devishily

"As long as Evie and Rick won't mind," He added quickly.

"Of course not," Rick replied, grinning at me. He loved to drive me crazy.

* * *

Later that night, as Ardeth and I got into bed together after sending our three children to bed, I muttered, "Those three are becoming more and more like you everyday. Especially Shana."

"You mean more...attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?" Ardeth asked with a grin as he kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"No. They're driving me crazy," I teased, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "Look at Shana, for example. She hardly listens to anything you tell her to."

"She's a lot like you," Ardeth commented, putting an arm around me. I snuggled against him and closed my eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, right," I retorted. "Egypt and Imhotep was one thing. But what about China? I'm sure there's going to be something bad that happens while we're there," I groaned, "Just imagine...what if something happened to our children?"

"Don't worry." Ardeth reassured me, "We'll both take care of them."

"I know," I agreed. But I was still slightly worried as I mumbled, "I love you," to him before slipping into an uneasy sleep.

"Love you too," He breathed in Arabic, kissing me again.

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!


	3. Author's Very Annoying note 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

a/n: CHANGE OF PLANS. Ardeth WILL be in the story with Maddie. Amira will be in it too... And after 12 years, they have 3 children together: Zia (12), Shana (10), and Hazim (9).

* * *

NOTE: I know you guys all hate this kind of thing, but I WILL NOT UPDATE till I get at least 3 more reviews. school's starting next week and I am going to be very busy, so I have to see if I should continue with the story or not.

* * *

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!


	4. Shanghai, China

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

a/n: CHANGE OF PLANS. Ardeth WILL be in the story with Maddie. Amira will be in it too... And after 12 years, they have 3 children together: Zia (12), Shana (10), and Hazim (9).

Now...I will update again!

Maddie: Yay!

Me: Of course. I'll tell you in advance: Shana will play a somewhat important role in the story. I might favor her more than their other two.

Zia: What about me?

Me: You'll be fighting the terracotta army!

Hazim: Yay!

Me: Sorry for the 'slight' spoiler...

* * *

We got to Jonathan and Amira's nightclub in no time. Even though children were not allowed in it, of course, Zia, Shana, and Hazim ran in before we could do anything to stop them. We all hurried after them. No one seemed to mind Ardeth's...well..."Egyptian" robes, due to the fact that the nightclub was named "Imhotep's", and therefore, Egyptian themed.

"Hey! No children in the nightclub!" Jonathan yelled.

"Jonathan!" Evie exclaimed, running towards him.

"Long time no see, Jonathan," I smirked, gathering Zia, Hazim and Shana to me. "These are _my _children, and I'll make sure that they're properly behaved."

"Evie! Ah! Rick! Maddie! You're in China!" He gasped, surprised, "What are you...?"

"Ardeth!" Amira squealed, running towards him. "It's been a while!" She flung her arms around him in a quick sibling-ish hug.

"It's good to see you," Ardeth said with a curt nod at her.

"These are our children. Zia, Shana, and Hazim," I announced, nodding to each of them in turn while both Jonathan and Amira's eyes grew wide, "Ardeth's and mine." _Well, this is just the typical reunion, _I thought.

"It's nice to meet you," Zia and Shana mumbled nervously.

"It sure is," Hazim agreed with a small nod.

"Ah! Your children, Maddie?" Jonathan gasped. I nodded and grinned at him. "I had no idea he was here," Jonathan added.

"Who's here?" Rick and I asked at the same time.

"Who?" Jonathan echoed just as the doors to the back opened and people started screaming.

"Dad?" The man who had fell onto the floor exclaimed. I stared at him with my mouth slightly too open for my liking. Because I recognized him. Somewhat.

"Alex!" Rick said.

Just then, another man tried to punch Alex.

"Not so fast, that's my kid," Rick growled, blocking the man's punch, then quickly realized who he was. "Mad Dog Maguire?"

"Ricochet O'Connell!" He said. They hugged each other, while I just rolled my eyes and exchanged a glance with Ardeth. Evie started fussing over Alex.

"Just a little family get-together, folks. Come on, let's get back to having a good time. Music!" Jonathan said, reassuring the other people in the club. Mad Dog started telling Rick how Alex had a hand on his girl and whatever. Amira looked apologetic as she glanced at me. After that, Rick and Evie began scolding their son about not going to college and all that.

Well, that's family life.

* * *

Me: I apologize for the very short chapter!

A/n: Let's play a game, shall we? It's not really 'fun' or anything. But here's what you do: if you are reading chapter-by-chapter, please, please leave a review or comment (chapter-by-chapter). It doesn't have to be long, just like a "Good" or an "update" or something. This way I can tell that at least someone is still reading the story for me to keep writing it. it means a lot to me. and feel free to leave suggestions and ideas. Thanks for all your support! :D so please R&R!


	5. Voila, Another Mummy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

a/n: Sorry, sorry for the lack of updating! blame school and loads of homework for that. well, I haven't forgotten the story, don't worry. I might not update again in a while, so be warned.

* * *

"You three are staying here," I told Hazim, Zia and Shana sharply as we gathered around the car, ready to head to the museum. "It's too dangerous for you to come along. Stay here and don't cause any trouble."

"But, mom!" Zia protested, her eyes wide, begging for adventure. "Please? Please? We'll be good!"

"Amira will take care of you," Ardeth added more gently. "You should stay here, where it's safe, as your mother said."

"But please?" Hazim begged, "You guys always get to do fun things and we don't!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes it's wiser not to go barging around when there's an opportunity," I told him, rubbing Shana's hair as I spoke. She flinched away, and I sighed, shooting a helpless glance at Ardeth. He chuckled silently. "You will get your adventure soon enough," I added somewhat grimly.

"She's right," Ardeth agreed, "We'll be back before you know it."

"Oh, ok," Shana moaned. "But..."

"No buts," Rick mused. "You don't want your mother to get mad, do you? You probably haven't seen her rage. How fierce she can be." I shot him an annoyed glance, but shrugged and chose to ignore him.

"But she certainly knows when to stay silent," Ardeth commented. I glared at him, though my eyes sparkled. "All right, let us be on our way."

"Of course!" Evie agreed excitedly, nodding to Amira for staying to watch the children. It was a tight fit. Jonathan drove, after all, since he knew the way around the most. Rick sat beside him, while Evie, Ardeth, Alex and I squeezed together in the back rather uncomfortably. It was a good thing the streets were crowded, so no one will notice our overload.

"It's Chinese New Year!" Jonathan told us as he drove through the crowds. "Don't you just love this country? They have so many little extra holidays, and drinking is mandatory!" I rolled my eyes, wondering whether he was joking about the drinking part.

"I can't believe we get to see your first big discovery! It's so exciting!" Evie beamed, looking proudly at her son. I shifted so I was as close to Ardeth as possible and leaned into him, breathing in everything about him. Oh, how much I loved him...

"Well, after last night, I'm surprised you want to see it at all," Alex retorted dryly from where he sat between Evie and Ardeth, rather uncomfortable himself. I didn't blame him. We arrived at the museum then, and I was glad to get out of the overpacked car.

"Listen, I'll pick you up in about an hour," Jonathan said to us.

"You're not coming?" I asked him curiously.

"No, no! I've seen enough mummies to last a lifetime," He instantly replied. I sighed, shaking my head with a small smile on my face.

* * *

"There he is," Alex announced, showing us the mummified, no, pardon me, my head is still in Egypt, terra-cotta-ized (if that's even a word) emperor.

"Oh, my darling! Very impressive!" Evie praised, circling the dead emperor riding his carriage with horses pulling it. I frowned. It looked almost real. Simply too real. I shivered as a cold feeling brushed down my body.

"Are you all right?" Ardeth asked me worriedly, putting an arm around my shoulder as he spoke. I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I muttered, not directly looking at him. I could tell that he could tell that I was not telling the truth, but there was no point in telling him. It wasn't important. I was probably just slightly cold from wearing my sleeveless dress. Why on Earth did Evie have to make me wear a dress like that? I scowled. Ardeth just wore his regular robes, though I had to admit, he did look a little conspicuous in China. "When do you get to open the sarcophagus?" I asked Alex, pulling away from Ardeth.

"Well, after the official red tape has been cut," Alex told me as we continued walking. I couldn't believe that the same Alex was the one we had to save from the Scorpion King so long ago. He was very different now.

"Do the words 'Rest in Peace' mean anything to you three?" Rick asked us. I smirked, shooting him a grin.

"Well, how about 'be right back', if we accidentally brought another mummy back to life and he left to make certain plans to kill us?" I teased, unaware of how close of the truth my comment was. Rick chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, Aunt, why don't you stick around for the next few days and we can open it together with Mom?" Alex suggested, smiling from my earlier statement.

"I'd like that very much," Evie replied.

"Yup, count me in!" I added with a grin. "Thanks, Alex!"

"Alex, why don't you go and uh...tell Professor Wilson that we're here. You know..." Rick suggested, hinting that he and Evie wanted to be alone together. I rolled my eyes, exchanging a glance with Ardeth beside me.

"No problem. Great," Alex answered his dad, hurrying off to tell the professor. "Oh, uh, just...don't wake the big guy up while I'm gone." Rick held up his hands in defeat, while I smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," I reassured Alex as Rick made the "_not" _symbol. Rick, after exchanging a quick glance with Evie, hurried up to Alex.

"Hey, Alex! You know, this is all...really, really big stuff." He made a thumbs-up sign while leaning on the steel horse. Or was it iron?

"Whatever you say, dad," Alex said with a smile. We were all unaware of the danger lurking around.


	6. Meeting Professor Wilson

a/n: Sorry, sorry for the lack of updating! blame school and loads of homework for that. well, I haven't forgotten the story, don't worry. I might not update again in a while, so be warned.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the Mummy and its franchise.**

* * *

After Alex decided to excuse himself, Rick sat whistling while tossing the Eye of Shangri-La around in his hands. Evie walked around and around, marveling at Alex's descovering. I watched the two of them, amused.

"Honestly, Rick," I remarked once this little scene went on for a while, "Are you sure you should be playing around with that?"

He smirked at me, replied, "When did you start babysitting me?" then whistled at Evie, who turned around and smiled back at him. I folded my arms across my chest and glared back at him, annoyed at what he said.

"What?" She asked him with a small frown.

Rick shook his head. "You just have a certain glow about you this evening that I haven't seen in a long time," He answered, still with his eyes on her. Deciding to leave them in couple-land, I turned to look at Ardeth.

"I really can't stand those two sometimes," I confessed, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around my back.

He chuckled lightly, sending a tingle up my spine. I hated it when he did that. It always made me nervous and uncomfortable. "Do you really have a right to critique them when we are not any better?" He pointed out in Arabic.

"What do you mean, 'we're not any better'?" I retorted, pulling away from him while looking at him teasingly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rick lean in to kiss Evie, but was interrupted when a man that I didn't know much about walked into the room.

"Professor Roger Wilson!" Rick said, shaking hands with him. I exchanged a glance with Ardeth before joining them.

"Oh, Rick!" The professor beamed back at him, then turned to where I was standing. "And who might this fine young lady be here?"

I glowered at him, and Rick shot me an warning glance before looking back at Professor Wilson. "Oh, this fine young lady here is my younger sister, Madison O'Connell." I so wanted to stomp on his foot. "Excuse me, I meant Madison Bay. The guy beside her is Ardeth Bay. I still can't believe they're married now..." He trailed off as if lost in thought.

"Well, _excuse me_, sir," I snapped, fuming beyond control, "As I recall, I have been married for twelve years now, and you're still _not used to it_? And I prefer Maddie, by the way."

"My, my. She sure is feisty, isn't she?" The professor commented with a small smile, and I hated him almost immediately.

"The last thing I'll ever want is for him to meet my kids," I growled under my breath.

* * *

**A/n: I know, short chapter...At least I'm still updating. Thanks to all you awesome reviewers! :D Anyway, I'll have to take some time to get used to writing about Maddie again, since it's been quite a while... **


End file.
